


happy birthday, my sweet love

by grandenostalgia



Series: we have all of the time in the world, my darling. [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 80s San Francisco, A little angst and a whole lotta comfort, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, implied period-typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandenostalgia/pseuds/grandenostalgia
Summary: After moving to California, Klaus’s birthday arrives and Dave is determined to make it the best day ever. Of course, Klaus is reminded of his childhood and former life, and is brought to tears by all the love and care he has received in his new life.





	happy birthday, my sweet love

Klaus yawned, rolling over, but frowned as he felt a warm empty spot on the other side of the bed as that meant Dave had already left for his job at the fire station. He groaned and slid out of a bed to undergo his normal morning routine, then got dressed in a white Henley, black jeans, and a red leather jacket. As Klaus combed through his curls he could hear Dave coming into the bedroom. ‘Why is he still here? He should be at the hospital.’ Klaus wondered.

“Babe! Where are you?”  
“In the bathroom, be out in a sec!”  
Klaus walked out and was immediately confused by what he saw. Standing by the bed was Dave holding a tray and grinning at Klaus.  
“What’s all this for?” Klaus asked, kneeling down to pet their cat, Milo.  
“Blueberry muffins, bacon and sausage omelet, waffles with maple syrup, and coffee. All of your favorites for your special day.”   
Klaus tilted his head looking at Dave strangely. “Spe- yeah, I’m still lost.”  
“I made us your favorite breakfast ‘cause it’s your birthday and I thought we could do breakfast in bed.” Dave looked up from the tray proudly smiling till he saw Klaus stare blankly at him.  
Dave sighed knowingly as he placed the tray on their bed, then turned towards Klaus with his arms crossed. “You didn’t know it was your birthday?”  
Klaus shrugged. “Never celebrated it when I was a kid so might as well do the same as an adult.”  
Dave opened his mouth to argue that it was important but he decided to drop it. Instead, he carefully laid down on the bed and placed the tray on his lap, then patted the spot next to him. “Well, today’s gonna be the best birthday you ever had. Now, come share this food with me ‘cause I ain’t gonna eat it by myself.”

As the day progressed, Dave and Klaus burned off the pizza and ice cream they had for lunch by walking down the beach picking up the prettiest shells and taking photos. Klaus longingly gazed at his boyfriend’s hand, then feeling Dave look at him, he focused on the ground.  
“Klaus,” Dave started.  
“Don’t. Just- please, don’t say anything because I already know.” Klaus sighed and kicked at the sand. They both knew the risks of being affectionate in public and the risks that they were taking in general. Klaus just felt especially frustrated as he was used to being his true self and not caring what other people thought, but he refused to risk Dave’s safety for his selfish desire of continuing his old ways.

Dave smiled sympathetically and started listing out the new pictures that they could go see. Klaus ignored Dave’s attempt to cheer him up in favor of zoning out.

Klaus was jolted back to reality after almost falling over. He gained his footing and raised an eyebrow at Dave.

“I was asking you what flavor do you want your cake to be? I wanna pick it up after the pictures so it’s ready for your special dinner tonight. By the way, Sorry for pushing you, I had to get your attention somehow.” Dave sheepishly smiled.

“Aww, Dave, you shouldn’t have. But chocolate sounds great, thank you.”   
“You don’t need to thank me, Klaus. Your birthday is important and it should be celebrated.”  
Klaus stood still sadly smiling. Dave looked down, feeling concerned and a little nervous.   
“We don’t have to do the cake and pictures thing. I don’t want to force this whole big-“  
“No! No, I want a cake and aa special dinner. You’re not forcing anything on me. I appreciate everything.” Klaus gave him his best reassuring smile. “Now let’s go to the pictures.”

Klaus felt a little bit better after the pictures where they sat at the very back and Dave had actually let Klaus not only hold his hand but lean on his shoulder too when the lights faded into darkness as the picture began.

As night fell, they happily walked home chattering about the picture and plans for the weekend until they reached their apartment. Dave silently opened the door for Klaus who was holding the cake and began to ask why was the door unlocked for the whole day, when he heard movement in the pitch black living room.

“SURPRISE!” their friends shouted in unison.  
David closed the door behind them, smiling as he took in Klaus’s bright smile and wide eyes full of mirth. He wrapped his arms from behind Klaus and whispered “Surprise, babe.” Then kissed his cheek. Klaus reaches up and gently patted Dave’s cheek.

“Happy birthday, Fluffy!” Finn jokingly pulled Klaus into a chokehold and ruffled his hair barely missing Klaus’s light slaps.

“Thanks, but how many times have I told you not to call me that?”

“A lot, but I don’t mind it ‘cause one: your hair is fluffy and two: it’s like being threatened by a chihuahua!” Finn threw his head back laughing.

“Alright, alright, Sugar, leave birthday boy alone.” Axel smacked Finn upside his head, then turned to face Klaus. “Anyways, happy birthday, Santa Klaus!” Axel and Finn burst out laughing at Klaus flipping them off.

Klaus maneuvered his way to his personal favorite people, not that he’d ever tell Axel and Finn that, Mila and her girlfriend, Elle, who gave him a nice warm hug. “Happy birthday, Baby Boy!” They both chorused. “Where’s Lover Boy at?” Elle asked.  
“He’s in the kitchen fixing the pizza and cake, by the way, I get the the the first slice, so don’t try anything sneaky, ladies.” Klaus jokingly warned.  
“Ah, as Finn said, you’re as scary as a chihuahua.” Mila teased playfully bumping his shoulder. Klaus rolled his eyes at their antics.  
“Don’t touch my baby’s cake!” Dave hollered from the kitchen, making Klaus scowl and blush at the same time.  
“I’m just playing, Lover Boy!”   
Thirty minutes later, the group was sitting out on the balcony eating pizza and cake after Dave gave everyone a stern look as Klaus grabbed the first slice. They were all laughing at their embarrassing and comical stories about Klaus, much to his chagrin.   
“Okay, okay! We’ve had our little fun and now it’s time for gifts!” Announced Dave.  
“About damn time,” Klaus muttered.  
The group went inside passing their gifts to Klaus, who kindly thanked them, as they got into a light-hearted debate about which gift was better.  
“Wait, Dave hasn’t gone yet,” Axel pointed out. Klaus raised an eyebrow at Dave’s smirk. ‘Oh, God. Please don’t let it be something crazy weird.’ Klaus silently prayed.  
Dave held up a finger then went to their bedroom and came back out with a large box with holes in it. “Open it, Love.”  
Klaus took in a deep breath and slowly opened the box.  
“Oh my God! Davey!” Klaus squealed as he petted a small husky. “You shouldn’t have!” Klaus giggled as his husky started licking at his face. The rest of the group cooed at the husky and asked what’s his name.  
“Hm. I’m naming him Leo ‘cause it kinda rhymes with Milo.”  
Dave rolled his eyes and chuckled. “It’s okay, babe, just say it’s because you have a crush on Leonardo DiCaprio.” He laughed as Klaus weakly punched his shoulder.  
The group shared their goodbyes and one last happy birthday then took their leave.  
Dave was in bed stroking Klaus’s hair, giggling at Milo who hissed at Leo before jumping on top of Klaus’s chest. He looked down at his lover and immediately stopped giggling.  
“Honey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”   
Klaus sniffled as Dave wiped his tears away. “Today… today was-“ His sobs choked his throat as the words tried to come out.  
Dave frowned. “You didn’t like it?”  
“N-no, No! Th-the opposite. I felt so, I felt so… loved.”Klaus swiped at his tears. “Sorry, I’m such a mess.” He bitterly chuckled.  
Dave tightened his arms around Klaus. “No, you’re not a mess. You felt loved because you are loved, because you, Klaus Hargreeves, are an amazing, one of a kind person that I am blessed to have in my life and as my boyfriend.” Dave leaned down and firmly kissed Klaus’s lips.  
“I’m blessed to have you in my life too, Dave. Love you more than anything and anyone in any of my lives.” Klaus pulled him back down for a kiss. “Thank you for today and everything you do.”   
Soon enough, Dave fell asleep still holding Klaus who was wide awake thinking about how drastically his life changed, not even from time traveling to Vietnam but meeting Dave Katz. Even though he didn’t really miss his other siblings with the exception of Vanya, Ben, and Diego, as they had always dismissed and mistreated him, not being able to see Ben had really taken a toll on him. At least he had Dave, who he would someday tell him his true story about everything.   
As Klaus was slowly being taken by sleep, he swore that in the corner of his eye, there was a tall shadowy figure standing in the doorway with a ghost of a smile.


End file.
